narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenpachi Hyūga
Kenpachi Hyūga (日向ネジ, Hyūga Kenpachi) was a member of Konohagakure's Hyūga Clan. He was a very powerful shinobi, even by his village's standards. Kenpachi was adopted to the clan's Branch House; meaning that no matter how skilled he became, he would always be in service to the Hyūga's Main House, a fact that convinced him fate was predetermined. After several years of serving under his brother, Kenpachi was exiled from clan due to creating conflict with Main Branch. He decided to track his roots and created short term goals such as; being responsible for creating many techniques of immortality to survive throughout the years, like Living Corpse Reincarnation and the Body Revival Technique. He is now known in the shinobi World as Immortal Kenpachi, The Restorer'''and The Shinobi with to Many names. '''He eventually meets Hamura Ōtsutsuki who laid dormant in Kenpachi's subconscious till a unavoidable day. Background Born in an Warring States Period, Kenpachi was a promising shinobi who wielded the Byakugan. Though he was usually overlooked because of his older brother, these two shinobi created many of the Hyūga Clan's techniques such as the Gentle Fist and the Eight Trigrams Style techniques. About a three years before that creation of Konohagakure, The Hyūga Clan was divided into two families, the Main House and the Branch House. Being the younger brother, Kenpachi was head of the Branch Household and was fine with his position understanding that he is the younger brother and that his older was more capable of leading and deserved to be Head of the Main Household. After the Hyūga Clan joined the Leaf village, he developed a unique relationship with the Senju Clan and the Senju Brothers Hashirama. With Hashirama he learnt the basics of Senjutsu and World History. Even though he was not the Hyūga Clan's leader, Hashirama treated him like an equal and respected Kenpachi. Kenpachi had a much stronger relationship with Tobirama. These two were both the Younger brothers of two very powerful shinobi so they got along very quickly. Though most believe that Tobirama created the Edo Tensei, Shadow Clone Jutsu and the Flying Thunder God technique on his own, Kenpachi actually aided Tobirama and learnt the techniques with him. The became known as the Flying Thunder God Duo for quite some time. Three years after, many shinobi from the Branch Household wanted to overthrow the Main Household. Not supporting this idea, Kenpachi went to his brother to help figure out a solution. After days of thought, his elder brother and clan elders thought of a jutsu that would divide the Hyuga Clan for the rest of time, known as the Hyūga Main Family's Juinjutsu. Disagreeing with this idea, Kenpachi joined the revolution and motivated the Branch Household to continue to overthrow the Main Family. Hearing this Kenpachi's older brother had no other choice but to challenge Kenpachi and defeat him in battle. Kenpachi accepted this battle, due to recent events he feels like he could do a better job as Head of Hyūga Clan and have his kids have a better life than what Kenpachi's brother is drawing out for them. The battle was very intense, two masters of the Byakugan going head to head fighting for what they believe in. Sadly the outcome ended in Kenpachi's brother's favor because of he was physically stronger and unlike Kenpachi he had already mastered Sage Mode. Though suppose to defeat and execute his brother,he only exiled Kenpachi and gave him the Hyūga Main Family's Juinjutsu so he would never comeback. Making him the first victim to fall for the Main Family's technique. After this moment Kenpachi knew he needed to become stronger so one day he can comeback to the clan defeat his brother become Head and set things right. Getting Lost Along the Way After being banished by his brother Kenpachi began to study Fuuinjutsu to release the seal bestowed upon him. He travelled to Uzushiogakure who were known for the sealing techniques. Though not learning how to unseal the jutsu Kenpachi learn a wide variety of Fuuinjutsu. After visiting Uzushiogakure, he decided that he needed to get physically stronger to beat his brother. He continued to get physically stronger and observe other clans physical strength such as the Senju Clan and the Kaguya Clan. Though the main thing he did was continue to learn Sage Mode. He increased his knowledge on Senjutsu and eventually learned the technique that Hashirama introduced to him. So Kenpachi finally decided that it was time for him to return back to Konohagakure. Stealthily Kenpachi sneaks into the Main Branch using the Flying Thunder God Technique, where he finds a Young man who looks his brother but is not. The man turns around and it turns out to be Kenpachi's nephew. The son tell Kenpachi that his brother died a year back of illness. Shocked by the matter Kenpachi storms out and heads to the grave. Very emotional at the moment Kenpachi goes underground takes his dead brothers corpses throws it to the ground and then begins to cry. He began to wonder why life had to be so short when there is so much to do and learn. He then begins to get the mindset that he needs to prove to the shinobi of the world that there are to many things to pass up and skip. Where he leaves determined that there has to be a reason for everything and he is going to figure it out. Immortality Since that day Kenpachi had worked toward his goal. Though since he only had Wind and Lightning Release, he needed a technique that would keep him alive beyond the average human lifespan and an ability to gain Kekkei Genkai that do not belong to him. Hearing about this man who tried to assassinate Hashirama, Kenpachi a very watchful eye on Kakuzu to understand how he got several releases in one body.There during Kakuzu's breakout in the Village hidden in the Waterfall, Kenpachi read the forbidden techniques of the Waterfall and decided he'll create his own being that will also have more than one heart to gain life and new abilities. Though Kenpachi knew that his new body would not be ready for a long time also this technique also gives him the ability to gain nature releases not Kekkei Genkai which was a major flaw to him. So he studied countless hours, going from village to village. After 4 years Kenpachi came to create a jutsu that allows almost immortality and the ability to take ones physical attributes as well as their Kekkei Genkai which is now known today as Living Corpse Reincarnation. After that day Kenpachi has goes all over the Shinobi world searching for shinobi with unique physical traits and Kekkei Genkai. He is the reason for the many disappearance of most of the Senju. Though many of his victims were of the Senju Clan to build up his physical abilities, they were not his only victims. He also absorbed a shinobi from the Kaguya Clan.Where Kenpachi gained the ability to manipulate his Bones. He mostly took interest in the Hyūga Clan members to further his Byakugan. He took countless of Hyūga hoping that he will reach an advancement that is similar to the Mangekyo Sharingan but it never did. After the 2nd shinobi war promising shinobi caught the eye of Kenpachi, their name were Orochimaru. He found Orochimaru very similar to him. They both want to know more about the secrets of life. Kenpachi follows Orochimaru all over the shinobi world. He continues to leave hints of his existence such as leaving him a scroll of how to use of the Living Corpse Technique. Though Orochimaru showed no little to no interest in the Hyūga and its roots. Though Orochimaru eventually led to a man named Shinno. Shinno became Kenpachi's student for quite sometime where they developed more Immortality techniques. They both created the Body Revival Technique but had their own versions. Shinno became caught up in Dark Chakra and believed that it would be the source for this technique. While Kenpachi believed that Natural Energy would be the key. The two eventually went their own ways. Kenpachi asked Shinno to keep an eye on the young Orochimaru who possess a lot of talent. After parting ways with Kenpachi furthered his research in Natural Energy. He eventually figured out that there are three location where a user can master Animal Senjutsu. He also discovered that there was a clan that could continuously absorb Natural Energy. Though it took several months Kenpachi eventually discovered the clan and took two with him. One was for research and the other would become his host. Kenpachi had troubles at first. He was unable to control the amount of Natural Energy he absorbed transforming into an uncontrollable state. It took some time to master but he eventually controlled it and could use Sage Mode indefinitely but he uses it to fuel his Body Revival Technique. Using this technique he does not have to follow his three year schedule. Though he does continue to take Hyūga just to see if there will ever be an advancement. Fourth Shinobi War Though virtually non-existent in the third shinobi war, he was very active in the 4th Shinobi War. He was able to watch many amazing battles and many of his comrades from the past. Though in this war Kenpachi tested out his new techniques on many of the White Zetsus. He used Shikotsumyaku with his Eight trigrams style but it was not very fluent. In the beginning he struggled to control Natural Energy but he eventually got it under control. After the war ended he captured both Yamato for his own selfish reasons. Attack on Earth Two years after the war, the earth was under attacked by a shinobi of the Moon. The shinobi who caused this is known as Toneri Ōtsutsuki. He is said to be a direct descendant of Hamura Ōtsutsuki who Kenpachi believes to be the ancestor of the Hyuga Clan. Though Kenpachi was not able to gather much, he did gather knowledge of the Tenseigan. He believed that the Tenseigan would be the eye that would change the world. So he decided to return to Konohagakure to continue his research on the Tenseigan and the Otsutsuki Clan. Returning to Konoha Meeting Hamura Creating Mayonaka Personality During his days in the Hyuga Clan Kenpachi was a honorable shinobi. He believed that everyone had a positive side and had respect for every shinobi he encountered. He was carefree when it came to hanging out with his subordinates. Though he was very curious when he learned something new, and usually acted on the first idea he had. He was very understanding, he even accepted his fate of being a part of the side Branch instead of the main branch. It wasn't his brother and the clan leaders thought of this idea of creating a dojutsu to control him and his subordinates. This awakened a side of Kenpachi that no one has seen before. He fought for his clan, but was sadly defeated by his more skilled brother and was first to become victim of the Main Branch's Juinjutsu. After receiving the mark Kenpachi's personality became less caring and more angry. He became determined to return to his clan one day and take back what is should be his. He became power hungry and travelled around the world creating new techniques and discovering new things. Soon he became to caught up in learning new things that he forgot his goal. When he did return to the clan his brother was dead and he had no interest in joining the clan anymore. After this the Kenpachi everyone knew had disappeared. He became obsessed with learning new things and creating jutsus that will help him. Kabuto states that he was Orochimaru before Orochimaru was even born. During these time Kenpachi was more of a scientist than a shinobi. He did not usually fight and when he did it was obtain knowledge. 10 years after the Fourth shinobi War, he reverted back to being a shinobi. He considered himself one oft he wisest beings alive due to the fact that he is the oldest human alive and has travelled to places few have gone. After he made himself public, he proved that he can fight with anyone. He considers himself to be a being that a has no name, a God wouldn't even be the correct word to describe himself. Though he has shown glimpses of his old self during fights and training with Ryushi. Ryushi describes Kenpachi as a man, who will be whatever you need him to be. Though because Ryushi is a mutant and only wants to get stronger this usually mean a strict teacher who pushes his students to their limits. Appearance Originally Kenpachi was an ordinary Hyuga. Like every other Hyuga he possesed light gray eyes. He was a fit man with had long black hair which would be tied when it reach the midsection of his back. Before the Clan joined Konohagakure he wore orange pants with an apron covering most of it. He also used to wear bandages around his arms legs and and waist. He did not have a specific shirt during those times. As the joined Konohagakure, he change his appearance to a to a more relaxing outfit. He grew his hair out to his butt. His shirt was long and was light brown with dark brown shorts. He did continue his bandages though they were usually hidden under his clothes though. After being exiled and creating the Living Corpse Technique his appearance would continue to change. He would usually take on the appearance of the host he currently has. This is more than 10 generations of host. He would. He gained his name the Shinobi with many Name because of this. Kenpachi takes on the appearance that is very similar to Hamura. He is a tall man with featureless white eyes and horn-like protrusions on his forehead inherited from Hamura. He also had no eye brows and long light-coloured hair with bangs combed to the left, a single chin-length lock which hung from the right side of his face. He wears a light, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar and dark pants. He had his sword in its sheath strapped to his left hip. He also had a dark crescent-moon representing Yin mark on his left palm. In his Body Revival State, Kenpachi is described as a handsome young man with pale skin, pointy white hair, and icy blue eyes. He dresses in a white, high-collared ceremonial kimono with a yellow sash tied over his right shoulder and a black sash around his waist. On the back of his kimono is a crest depicting a sun enclosed in a crescent moon. Beneath his robes, he wears battle attire including black fingerless gloves and shinobi sandals. Six magatama designs are tattooed on his collarbones, resembling the necklace worn by Hamura. Abilities Being the Oldest shinobi alive, you would think Kenpachi is very Fragile, though known for his unique taijutsu and monster strength Kenpachi is a S-Rank shinobi who is known around the Ninja world. Shinobi tremble in his presence, but he can be very friendly when he wants to. According to Madara Uchiha he is a book that shouldn't be judged by his cover. He is the creator on many jutsu and in particularly known for his Immortality techniques that are still used today. Senjutsu Similar to Hashirama Senju, Kenpachi does not have a specific animal to his sage mode. His body gains more definition and markings begin to appear all over his body. Sage Mode has increased Kenpachi's strength and the scale of his techniques to whole other level. Ryushi says that when he goes sage mode that his strength doubles and all his attacks become a lot more powerful. His speed also increase allowing him to easily get closer the his opponent and have his gentle fist be affective. Though much is not known about his Sage mode he is able to passively absorb Natural Energy after absorbing one of Jugo Clan members. Taijutsu Kenpachi specialises in close-range taijutsu combat. In battle, Kenpachi has shown tremendous strength speed agility and dexterity, capable of simultaneously dodging and striking an opponent with no wasted movement. His attacks are fast fluid and powerful, precisely striking in rapid succession to leave very little time for his opponent to find an opening to counter.He has mastered several different fighting styles. Gentle Fist During battles versus easy foes Kenpachi usually relies on his Gentle fist style to attack his enemies.Using his Byakugan Kenpachi is able to view his enemies Chakra Pathway making it easier for him to his the chakra points. Gentle Fist allows for severe internal trauma with minimal external force as it relies on surgical injection of chakra into an opponent's chakra pathway system. Kenpachi does have to rely on chakra points to defeat his enemies, if he wants to kill his opponents a strike to the heart would easily kill an opponent with an average life force. When he just wants to weaken his opponents to the point to where they can't anymore, we will continously attack pressure point that will muscles to loosen and tighten not allowing the enemies to move. Kenpachi was one of the founders of many of the Hyuga's Main Branch forbidden techniques such as Eight Trigrams Revolving Heaven Eight Trigrams One-hundred Twenty Eight Palms and Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm. Kenpachi is considered a genius when it comes to this fighting style even by Hyuga Clan members. Strong Fist Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Kenpachi, being skilled and diverse in elemental ninjutsu, can use all five elemental chakra nature transformations as well as Yin Release and Yang Release. With the Wind Release, he can level an entire country with a powerful gust of wind. Using Fire Release, he it takes three water type shinobi to counter his Great Fire Ball Jutsu He could also use the Earth Release to create a clone of mud, which could act as a divergence or substitution against an attack on his behalf. His Lighting Release prowers increase his speed and possess several powerful techniques. Though He is capable of using Earth release he has shown little skill even saying that it would be pointless for him to learn. Of all his elemental capabilities, Kenpachi is most well-known for his legendary mastery of Water Release. He could use his water technique at almost any time, The only place is he is capable of using water release is in the desert day with where the temperature is over 100 degrees. He could further manipulate water by isolating areas within it and evaporating it at will. His control was so refined, he could produce and maintain a protect shield on others while directly engaging his enemies. He is compared to both Kisame Hoshigaki and the Second Hokage Tobirama Senju. After gaining the Chakra of the Tailed beast he gained several new Kekkei Genkai such as Boil Magnet and Lava Release. With Boil Release Kenpachi is able to increase the temperature of chakra to its boiling point.This ability forms the basis of what is referred to as "steam-based ninjutsu" granting the user overwhelming physical strength. When in use, this ability causes him to emit copious amounts of steam from their body. With Lava Release he could spit multiple balls of lava at the enemy. He could also create an armour made of lava that not only has defensive purposes but adds lava to his taijutsu attacks increasing their potential damage. Though he is capable of using Magnet Release he only used it once when he was in Sunagakure and was in desperate need of using it. He also possess both Yin and Yang release where He strives to learn the Creation of All Thing Technique. Part I Part II Trivia Reference Category:DRAFT